jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
The End of My Soul
The End of My Soul (sometimes abbreviated to TEOMS) is a sci-fi drama spin-off series created by SethStewart90. The series first premiered on Sponge Network and Showtime on March 4th, 2013. The plot centers on the conflict between good and bad, and involves SpongeBob and his friends trying to stop the forces of evil. The series has been on hiatus for a little while now due to creative differences and was considered for cancellation in 2018, but later got renewed for a Seventh Season on October 8th, 2019. Episodes/Seasons (SpongeBob Fanon Wiki) Season 1 (2013) #Strange #Next to a Plan #Save The Last One! #Extract: Part 1 #Extract: Part 2 #Portal #Next to My Boss #Soul Mate HG-2622 #Homecoming #Enemy of The Within #Endgame: Part 1 Season 2 (2014) #Endgame: Part 2 #Blood #The Monster is Coming Back #Resident #Liberty #Afterlife: Part 1 #Afterlife: Part 2 #Biohazard #Within #Emergency #Apocalypse Season 3 (2014-2015) #Digital #Redux #Souls of Mercy #No One Lives Forever #No One Lives Forever II #New World #Requiem #Crossroads #The Borg Factory #Cold Cases #The End of The World #Doomsday #Nemesis Season 4 (2015) #Killswitch #The Last Drop #New Beginnings #Danger Zone #Mission #Daylight #The Tube #Dead Or Alive #A Special Edition #The End: Part 1 #The End: Part 2 Season 5 (2016) #Promoted #Next Generation #Fire & Water #Fire & Water II #Another Day #Hell On Earth #The Meeting #Blood & Roses #Going Back #Souls of Mercy: Part 2 Season 6 (2016-2019) #Compression #In The Beginning #Dark #Rise & Fall #What It's Like #Sex & Candy #Burn Our Bridges #Space Race #An Enemy Of Fate #Face Against The Wall #Unforeseen Consequences #Unforeseen Consequences II #You Can't Always Get What You Want Episodes/Seasons (Jasbre Wiki) Season 7 (2019-present) #Close My Eyes Tonight, Baby #Winter #Finish My Soul #Ghost Dimension #One For The Razorbacks #Noise Pollution #The Incident In Lake County #Nothing Else Matters #Over Again #2065 #The Trust #Something New Season 8 #If You Could Only See #Barely Breathing #Outside #Coast To Coast #All The Time #Dead-Zones #Love #Broken and Confused #The Ugly Inside #Shine #Path of Destiny #Legacy #A Sad Life #Respiration #The Marked Ones #Hemorrhage #Touching Her Face #Remember #Forgive Our Sins #The Final Call Controversies 2016-18 TEOMS Writer's Strike During the series' sixth season with only airing 4 episodes during the 2016–17 United States network television schedule. The lead writers of the series were not getting their own extended pay by Showtime executives who had the rights to air TEOMS internationally so in July 2016, A strike was announced to boycott Showtime and the writers had at the time walked out of the project which force the series to go on an 3-year hiatus. The strike would continue until 2018 when Showtime announced that the strike would end with giving pay to the writers and ordered new writers to work on the remaining episodes of TEOMS Season 6, along with announcing a brand new movie that would tie in with the series. International titles *Das Ende meiner Seele (Germany) El fin de mi alma (Spain, Mexico, Brazil) La fine della mia anima (Italy) La fin de mon âme (France) A lelkem vége (Hungary) Konets moyey dushi (Russia) Kraj moje duše (Croatia) See also *TEOMS on SBFW *The End Of My Soul: Redemption *List of The End Of My Soul episodes Category:2019 Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Active Spin-Offs List